Crash
by ValkyrieLawliet
Summary: When the Avengers awaken to the sound of a crash coming from Tony Stark's room, they go to investigate, but what happens when they find a certain God of Mischief standing over a seemingly dead IronMan?
1. Prologue

***CRASH*** was the sound that the Avengers awoke to, a sound that jarred them and made them feel as if ice had seeped into their veins. Seeing as the sound came from Tony Stark's room, one would say he either had another woman, or he was drunk, but this crash was different. It was the sound of a large window being broken, and it sounded loud. Steve was the first to get out of bed and rush to the elevator, his heart hammering in his chest. As the elevator let out an ominous 'ding', Steve gasped at the sight before him, his blue eyes going impossibly wide.


	2. The Beginning

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning.**_

"Good Morning, Sir. Your coffee has begun brewing and I have sent for Ms. Potts, as you have asked." A groan follows as he sits up, his Arc reactor glowing proudly in his chest. "Thanks JARVIS." Tony ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed. He could already tell it would be a long day.

He wasted no time in getting up and putting on one of his suits -he had no time for a shower, he was running late as it was- and ran out of his room, grabbing his freshley brewed coffee, his mind whirling a mile a minute. He only hoped he could make it to the doors before Pepper could, or else he would have an even worse morning. Luck, however, seemed to hate him, because when he reached the door, Pepper sighed. "Ten minutes late, ." Tony flinched. "Yes, Yes I know but-" Pepper interrupts him. "You were busy partying and drinking. Yes, I know Tony. You tend to make me work as you do these things."

Tony sighs. He'd be apologizing for that later. "Pepper... you know I'm not trying to be hurtful to you, right?" The redhead frowns and turns away, opening the door for Tony. "SHIELD is here now. You better get going." He feels a pang in his gut and frowns, soon putting on a fake playboy grin and walking out to the helicopter and getting in. Why was he such an idiot!? -Though technically he was a genius... but _anyways..._ "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He glared over at a very red Phil Coulson. "I..I can explain.." Tony rolls his eyes. "I don't want to know until the others are here. I hate hearing the same story twice. I'm just glad you are alive."

Phil nods and a very awkward silence falls over the two of them. Phil is the first to break it. "So...about you anfd ...?" Tony shakes his head. "It didn't work out." Tony saw the confused look in Phil's eyes and shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

After an awkward hour had passed, they arrived at the HQ and went inside to begin their meeting. Tony hoped that they would have scotch. He'd need it.


	3. Almost

_**Chapter 3: Almost...**_

Tony walked - or rather strutted into the meeting room, immediately met with the glares of the fellow Avengers. "Oh come on guys, I'm not THAT late, am I?" Fury is the first to speak. "Actually, we've all been waitin' for you for 30 minutes" Tony blinked. Had it really been that long? _Note to self: never mix sleeping medicine with scotch. temporary confusion and highly uncomfortable. Also, probably not good for the arc reactor. _Tony took his seat in the very back and sighed, seemingly bored, but listening very intently.

Fury clasped his hands behind his back and walked to the front of the room, meeting their stoic stares with a leveled gaze. He may have been one-eyed, but he could shut a room up faster than anyone else. "Men, Black Widow, I want to congratulate you on your victory over the god Loki a year ago, and I want to thank you for bringing credibility to my Avengers initiative. It is because of the Avengers that you are here today as well. I believe that in order to remain as a team, you should all remain in one home. For the time being, I would like you all to stay in Stark's tower, for safety reasons, and to see if you can. See this as a test, if you will."

Stark raised his had, eyes filled his anger and slight hints of amusement. Fury sighed. "Yes, Stark?" Tony lowered his hand and spoke with a snarky attitude. "I am sorry sir, but I don't like to share my stuff." Fury smirked. "Tough break, Stark. As I said, see this as a test." Tony growled. "You mean like the test with Phil Coulson?" The room went a dead silent.

Steve frowned and looked over at Tony, his hands clenching a bit. "Stark...Phil is dead...remember?" Tony shook his head, sighing. "That would wasn't enough to kill him. In fact, he was in the helicopter with me and we were chatting on our way here." Fury was silent until he decided to let Phil in. The room erupted into chaos. Everyone but Steve bombarded Phil with questions, though Steve did get up in such a hurry, it startled everyone, and left the room.

**/ I'd like to apologize for short chapters. This is the first fanfiction I've done on this site and am still getting used to it. Though, I am getting much better, wouldn't you say? The first chapter was 100 something words, the second was 300 something, and now this one is 400 something. I am proud X3 To the people who have been reading so far, thank you and please feel free to tell me what you think in a PM, response or whatever. BYE~!**


	4. Old scars and Reluctant agreements

_**Chapter 4: Old scars and reluctant agreements.**_

Steve sat in the hallway with his head in his hands. What was going on? Phil was dead...wasn't he? Fury had said so himself...and Thor had seen him die, so why was Phil in that very room in this very moment, talking, living...breathing...as if nothing had happened? Steve's eyes began to well with tears and he drew his knees into his chest, shaking. He had seen death before, but he had never seen someone who was said to be dead, have it thrown in his face, and then walk in as if nothing had happened. Things like that were not reality.

So...why? Steve had been blaming himself for the entire year since the battle. Maybe...maybe if he had signed the cards...they wouldn't be covered in Coulson's blood. Maybe...if he hadn't started the argument with Tony, they would have been more prepared for the battle, and Phil wouldn't have died... He knew that he was being stupid, yet he felt as if his words were right. It had left many mental scars on him.

He wiped tears from his eyes and reluctantly stood, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he walked into the room, avoiding looking over at Phil as he sat back in his seat. Tony spoke to Fury in an angry, but resigned, tone. "Fine. I want to lay down some rules first though. No one under any circumstances is to touch my stuff. For any reason. NO ONE TOUCHY. Also, no going into my room. At all." Natasha blinks and leans over, whispering in Clint's ear, causing the man to grin and shake her hand. Steve just nods and Bruce raises his hand, causing Tony to roll his eyes and call on him. "Will I be able to use the labs for my work?" Tony blink, having obviously forgotten about that. "Ah. Yeah, sure. After all, we are sciencebro's." Bruce looks confused for a moment and Tony grins. "I'll tell you later." Thor stands and speaks in a booming voice. "_You have my word, friend Stark!_" Tony sighs. "Point-break, I told you, call me Tony."

Fury nodded and clapped his hands, shutting the room up. "Alright then. I suggest you begin preparations to move in now.

_This leads us to where we are now. Steve and the Avengers standing in the entrance to Tony's room, seeing the pale man laying on the ground with a frantic God of mischief standing above him._

"_STARK! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!_" Loki screamed, shaking the man relentlessly. The sight was stunning to the others. Loki turned and pointed a finger at Steve. "You! If this-" He tapped the arc reactor on Tony's chest. "-runs out of light, Stark dies, correct?" Steve splutters in shock for a moment before shrugging. "I have no idea...he's never told us thing about that or how he got it...Do you know JARVIS?" Immediately the AI responded. "If the light runs out, then Master Stark will slip into a cardiac arrest." The others gasped, but Thor and Loki looked confused. Bruce spoke up, the only one who seemed relaxed in this moment as he approached Loki and Tony cautiously. "It means, he will have a heart attack and, _yes_, die."

Loki didn't try to kill Bruce, so the man took it as an invitation to get closer to Tony and kneel beside him. "It is still glowing, so something else must have happened. Did you see anything happen, Loki?" Loki growled at being addressed so informally, but nodded. "Stark and I were just talking, like we do a lot, then he suddenly clutched his chest and fell over. He seemed to be in pain..." Bruce nodded and sighed. "_Again?_... He'll be fine, but he must have gotten too much water inside of his reactor again, causing an electrical discharge. He'll be up again in the morning, but this brings me to my next question, Loki...why aren't you in Asgard?"

Loki's face immediately becomes guarded and Thor speaks up, confusion in his tone. "Yes, Loki...did father let you out?" Loki shakes his head, looking away. "Loki! You'll be punished again!" Loki brings his knees to his chest and glares at Thor. "_Idiot_, Father _banished_ me to Midgard and Tony found me. Why do you think he was so reluctant to let you into his tower? Why do you think Odin never let you come visit me in the _supposed_ cells beneath Asgard?"

Natasha smirks as Clint hands her five dollars. "Told ya he was hiding something." Clint mumbles under his breath and sends a death glare at Loki, but then his face become confused. "Thor, What color are Loki's eyes naturally?" Thor looks over at Clint, his gaze questioning. "Green, why?" Clint shakes his head. "When he put me under control, his eyes were blue." Natasha gasps. "Your eyes were blue when Loki put you under as well! Are you saying-?" Clint nods. "Loki must have been controlled by that Thanos guy and the Chituari. Meaning... he didn't deserve punishment at all. Rather, the blue guys...-Chituari- do."

Bruce stands and wipes his hands on his pants. "Done getting the water out. Everyone can head back to bed." Clint pointed at Loki. "And him?" Bruce shakes his head. "He's good. He'll watch over Tony and let me know if anything changes." They nod and reluctantly leave the room, leaving Bruce and Steve in the room with Loki and Tony. Loki stares at Tony, speaking quietly. "Thank you, Doctor Banner. Tony is the first friend I have ever had...and I almost lost him." Bruce nods and leaves the room and Steve sits beside Tony. "Friends, eh?" Loki gives him a confused look. "I wish he would see me as a friend, but the stubborn bastard doesn't really let anyone in."

Loki snorts. "I've noticed, Rogers. But you have to know the right things to say." Steve lets out a short chuckle. "Not all of us are a silver-tongued." Loki grins. "You are right. That is just me."

_**/ Mmmmm I'm confused. Should I make this a LokixSteve, LokixBanner, FrostIron, Stony, StevexBanner, or a Sciencebros fic? Leave your opinions in the review section and if you have any other pairings you'd like, let me know. Just no PepperxTony or NatashaxanyonebutClint. Pepper deserves better and BlackHawk (Blackeye) are perfect for each other. **_


	5. Loki, what have you done?

_**Chapter 5: Loki, what have you done?**_

It was the next day and Tony was wide awake, in fact, he felt more awake than he had in a loooooooooong time. It felt nice. He smiled to himself as he dressed and left his bedroom, humming a light tune to annoy anyone who might be listening - Clint -. He did not expect to see all of the Avengers, Loki included, sitting on _HIS_ couch watching something on _HIS _T.V. He walked into the living room and stared at them all with narrowed eyes. "What is going on here?" His voice held a bit of anger because he distinctly remembered telling them that his things were off limits. Period. Thor responded. "Friend Tony! We are watching a 'show' on your moving picture screen! I find it very interesting!" Steve, however, looked very sick, as if he were ready to vomit. That caused Tony's curiosity to pique "What are you watching?" Clint grins and looks up."**The Walking dead**."

Loki grunts in disgust. "Do not tell me that this is really happening..." Thor snorts. "Of course not, brother. Friend Steve has explained that these things can not possibly be real or else we would be out there destroying them!" Loki growled, not liking being talked down to as if he were stupid. It made him furious. He began to chant a spell in his mind, hoping to turn Thor's hair blue -because Thor hated when people messed with his hair. A pet peeve I guess you could say -, but as he released the spell, Thor moved and it hit the TV, causing sparks to fly everywhere before everything was cast into darkness.

Tony began to wake at the sound of unfamiliar voices above him and groaned, sitting up and holding his head. "_Jarvissssssss_...why are there people in my room? It's too early for this..." As he suddenly remembered, he sat up quickly. "Ngh...Loki...what did you do?" He freezes at the sound of a gun to his head and immediately, memories begin to flood him of his time in the desert, being tortured. He shakes his head and opens his eyes, staring up into brown ones with confusion. "Wha... Where am I? Who are you?"

The man growls a bit, his eyes fierce. "We'll be the ones asking the questions. What is your name!?" Tony looks around for a moment, frowning. "Tony Stark... I-Iron man... Where is every one!? Why am I in a prison!?" Just as the man nearly hits Tony with the butt of his gun to make him be quiet - because, I mean...what else would shut him up?- , an older looking male with crutches walks into the room.

"Stop, Rick. The man looks scared as hell!" He comes to a stop in front of Tony and looks into his eyes. "Where are you from, and who are your friends over there?" Tony blinks and looks over, sighing in relief as he noticed that his friends were safe. "I'm from New York, and they are my friends." Both men look stunned. "New York? Isn't that place over run with Walkers?" At the word 'walkers' Everything suddenly clicks in Tony's mind. "Oh...Oh no... oh no no no no no no no..." Despite the protests, Tony jumps away from them and walks over to Loki, slapping him gently on the cheek. "Loki! WAKE UP! We have a SERIOUS situation here!" Natasha and Clint are immediately up, Clint grabbing for his bow, and growling at it not being there, though when he looks up and seeing a man looking at it, he freezes. "Tasha...is that?" She nods.

Tony growled, pacing in front of a -now awake- Avengers group. "Loki...What did you do!?" The man in question flinches and sighs. "My magic must have hit the TV ..I was trying to turn Thor's hair blue -" Thor gives him a shocked, yet betrayed, look. "- for talking down to me. But...I can't feel any magic in me at all...meaning...we can't get home to your planet..and ours." Rick stands, his eyes narrowed. "Will someone explain to me what is going on here!?" Clint stands as well. "Only if you tell Daryl Dixon to give my bow and quiver back, arrows included." Rick blinked in shock. "How do you know his name?" Natasha shrugged. "We know everything about you guys. After all, we are from a world where all of this is just a TV show.

Bruce finally spoke. "Tony, if we are really in this place, then that means we have no electricity...meaning no technology...and no way of recreating the blast to send us home, and that also means... That Loki and Thor are weak without their magic, though Thor still has Mjölnir and Loki has his knives. But You don't have your Iron Man suit. I still have the other guy with me, Hawkeye has his arrows and Black widow has her fighting skills. That leaves you the weakest." Tony's eyes widen in sudden realization. "Also... because I created an element that is not in this world, if My arc reactor fails...I will die.." Bruce nods and the group is forced into a stunned silence as Steve walks to rick and begins to explain things calmly.

After an hour of waiting, Rick reluctantly agreed to let the group into the prison with the others. It had taken a while because, I mean, would you believe a few strangers who fell from the sky to be the very men -and woman- from the comic books you grew up with, not to mention two Norse GODS?

**_/ So, I've been wanting to do this for a while...creating an Avengers/Walking dead fic, because ..I mean, It hasn't been done yet...at least I think. It's good to have new...original stories. _**


	6. Hunt

_**Chapter 6: Hunt.**_

"So...you're telling me...that I have to go hunting with you...while point break goes on a scavenging mission?" Rick, Glenn, Hershel, and Daryl nod. Tony laughs. "Look, the last thing you want is Thor. At least take Loki. He's the stealth and very quick type. Or Natasha, either works. Well...one can kill you with their legs, and the other would tap your heart with a scepter and make you his slave... but. Whatever. As for hunting, you'd want Clint. Patrolling the perimeter, you'll want Steve He used to be a soldier back in the Hitler days. As for Thor, He can entertain you all with his stories. He has a lot. Bruce and I need to concentrate on getting us all back home After all, I am a genius and so is he. Well...I'm a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist/superhero. And...Bruce well... Bruce needs to stay away from stressed environments. I don't think him turning into a big, green, rage monster would be a good idea in this world. No offense Bruce." The man in question snorted nonchalantly. "None taken, Tony." Everyone just looked shocked. "W-What's with those expressions!?" Clint blinked. "To think I'd see the day when Tony actually steps up and acts like a leader.." Natasha spoke next. "Not to mention he remembered all of our real names..." Steve pretended to sniffle. "Our baby is growing up..." Tony pouted. "Aww...come on Natalie... you need to give me more credit than that..." Natasha rolls her eyes at the use of her old alias.

Rick watches the conversation with amusement. "Alright then. Natasha, Loki, you will go on a 'raid' with Glenn and some others and bring back anything useful. Clint, you are with Daryl. Luckily you both have bows and arrows and therefore will not make sounds when killing a walker or a deer. Tony, Bruce. Do what is needed. Steve, come with me to check the perimeter." They all nod and go to their respective posts.

_** Loki's POV:**_

_"Just who does Tony think he is!? I am not some __**slave **__he can simply order around!" _Loki growls to himself as they leave the prison, taking in the world around him. He looks around, his eyes widening fractionally. "By the Norns..." Loki gasped in shock. The world was large, but desolate. Cars were overturned and the stench of rotting flesh clung in the air. Blood stained nearly everything and the faint groans of the infected could be heard, despite their distance. Loki cursed, wishing he had his magic so they could leave. This place gave him an awful feeling. loneliness.

Isolation.

He could tell when they reached the city, even though he had not really been paying attention. How? He heard a large group of Walkers shuffling along on the ground, their groans becoming nearly unbearable. he faintly heard the Asian man -Glenn, if memory served correctly- telling them to get under a car, which he immediately did. It was then he realized, that Natasha was gone. Great. The man of Hawk's Eye -he hated saying Clint's name. Too many memories of him being under Chitauri rule, and him placing Barton under the same rule.- was going to kill him.

_** BlackWidow's POV:**_

Natasha looked around as the creatures came closer. She hadn't noticed when Glenn told them to get under a car, so she was currently surrounded by walkers. She was terrified...until one of them tried to bite her. She then went into BlackWidow mode and began to break their necks with her hands and snap their heads back with her kicks. There were about 20 in all and it took a total of 2 minutes to behead all 20. She wasn't in the Avengers just to have someone support the women's side. No. She was really strong. Everyone -besides Loki- crawled out of the car, staring at her with awe. Maggie and T-dog said nothing, just gaped until Glenn pulled them back into reality and reminded them what they were there for, and so, they walked to the city, to gather what they could.

As they walked, she caught a faint look of relief on Loki's face and she grinned. She knew Clint had had a very serious talk to Loki before they left, after all... she was listening.

_"You listen here Loki." Clint had growled, his eyes like black fire. "If Natasha comes back even slightly hurt, I'll shove one of my exploding arrows so far up your ass, you feel it after it's exploded throughout the rest of your 'godly' life. Got it?" Loki had simply cowered and nodded, not uttering a word. He hadn't dared. Clint didn't care that Loki had been controlled when he had controlled Clint. It still hurt his pride._

Ahh... such 'sweet' memories.

_** Glenn POV:**_

"Loki. Your job is to get medicine. Anything we can use, or anything you can get your hands on will work. Maggie will go with you, though she'll be on the lookout for Clothes as well. Mainly things for the winter, seeing as it's coming up soon, and clothes that are easy to move in. Nothing baggy, or too tight. No dresses either. T-dog, you will be looking for weapons, Anything that works and you can find ammo for, comes with. Knives are a yes. Mainly for Daryl and Loki. Arrows for Daryl and Clint are needed as well.. Natasha will go with you, looking for food. Anything you can eat goes with. Drink wise... bottled water and sodas. maybe beer if you can. But no milk. Spoils too quickly. I'll just be getting things from this list and anything else salvageable. We meet back here in two hours. If you run into trouble, We'll leave and Daryl will come for you, So stay where you are unless it is dangerous. I'd suggest a very secluded place that the Geeks can't get to very easily. Daryl is a very skilled tracker, so he'll be able to find you quickly."

The group split, and began their jobs.

_**/ COMING SOON. SHINee fic! What happens when Taemin's unknown past comes back to haunt him? Can the members of SHINee help him, or will he become different from the Mankae everyone knows and loves?**_

_**Also, thank you for reading. Please, tell me what you think. ^w^ /**_


	7. All it took was a sigh?

_** Chapter 7: All it took was a sigh!?**_

**_ Maggie and Loki_**

Loki and Maggie were walking the abandoned streets, keeping an eye out for anything -namely the infected- as they approached the hospital, though oddly, they saw no sign of the infected. Loki had a gun strapped to his back -"Just in case!", he had said- and had a knife in his hands. Maggie however, had twin pistols in her holsters, a semi on her back, and a knife in her hand as well. They were only to use their guns in case of dire need. They didn't want to attract a hoard, not the attention of any rather men survivors. In the apocalypse, you didn't know what could be worse. The living, or the dead.

Maggie glanced over at Loki, noticing his intent gaze on the area around them and stifled a giggle. "Are you really Loki? Like... Loki from tha comics?" Loki cast her a confused glance before returning to looking around. "I am Loki of Asgard, yes. But what are these 'comics' you speak of?" Maggie gaped. "Alright. Once we return to camp, I am showin you my dads old collection. All of ya." Loki's lips twitched as he fought back an amused smirk. "I assume, Maggie, that you hold some form of adoration for me?" Maggie snorted a bit loudly and looked around before whispering back. "Not so much as being a fan as it is that I understand your pain. The things you have gone though... that's pretty darn harsh."

Loki nods, frowning as they reach the building, slowly prying it open. Sticking his head in the building, he blinks in confusion that there was no sign of _anything. _Loki whispered to Maggie softly. "Is this normal?" The woman in question shook her head and they walked in quietly. They walked until they reached the front desk, grabbing a key card and walking over to one of the electric doors. Well, Maggie did. Loki had no clue how to deal with those things. He'd probably just destroy it in his frustration with it. He hated things he couldn't understand, so if he didn't have to time to study it, or find out it's function, he destroyed it.

The doors opened with a silent _hiss_ and Loki half expected a hoard to come charging at them, but again, _there was nothing to be seen. _Loki walked with caution, going into each room they passed, filling his bag with every sterile needle -that he cautiously placed in a box before putting in his bag- and doctors equipment that he could. The equipment was for the man Hershel. He knew it would be appreciated. All the while, Maggie kept asking him questions. For example, "Did you really give birth to an eight-legged horse?" His eyes had gone as wide as saucers. "Do I _look_ like a woman to you!?" Maggie had giggled. "Do you have children?" Loki sighed. "No. I have had no time to sleep with anyone. And I much rather prefer men." Maggie blushed at that. "Did Thor really sew your lips shut?" Loki had gone completely quiet, not answering her.

It took nearly an hour in complete silence to gather up the supplies, meaning that they had a little over an hour to get back to the meeting point, and Maggie had yet to grab the clothes needed. Loki sighed rather noisily and walked out of the room and right into a Walker. he nearly screamed when Maggie grabbed him from behind and pulled him back into the room and slammed the door, pushing things in front it, but it certainly would not last for long. Especially not with that many walkers. There had to at least be 30. Loki panted heavily, listening to the banging and the groans coming from the door. "H-How!?"

Maggie shook her head. "While you were grabbing things, I noticed a locked door and decided to open it, you know, in case there were any survivors, or important things in there. Those things came running out and I ran in here. I tried telling you, but you were spacing out!" Maggie looked around the room to avoid casting Loki an annoyed look and frowned. "How will we get out? Those things won't just leave, and we don't have long till those things break the door down." Loki looked around as well. "We could try the air vents..." He pointed at a vent at their feet that was surprisingly big enough to fit them.

Maggie frowned. "We could... if we had a screwdriver." Loki tilted his head and walked over to the vent, ripping the vent off. He sighed in relief that his speed and strength had not left him, but he still felt wrong without his magic...it was as though he had lost a sense. "...That works too..." He noticed Maggie staring at him and shook his head. "Ah, you go first." Eyes narrowing, she shook her head. "If you space out, I won't notice. If you are in front of me, I can make you wake up." Loki grumbled but admitted that she was right and nearly got on his hands and knees, before smirking. "You just want to stare at my arse."

Maggie blushed and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Okay, ya got me, but you still go first. I meant it when I said you keep spacin out." Loki rolled his eyes and climbed into the vent beginning to move once she was inside as well. He stopped for a moment, trying to find where the air flowed and came from before crawling along, making sure to move quietly.

With only ten minutes left to reach the meeting point, Loki kicked out the vent and dropped to the ground, quickly turning and catching Maggie as she dropped out. "We have to run, little Maggie. Are you up for it?" She smirked and nodded. "Last one there has ta clean the bathrooms." Loki's mind flashed back to the disgusting bathrooms and he nearly vomited. He saw Maggie running and quickly ran after, easily catching up. He didn't want to go ahead of her, nor behind her in case she would be grabbed and bitten. "What if it's a tie?" Maggie grins. "I'll make Thor do it." Loki grins and easily keeps pace until they arrive, just as the car starts. Maggie and Loki run faster. "WAIT!" the doors open and they jump in, sighing in relief as the car begins to drive, wondering about the sudden loud blaring coming form the city. It was Loki who noticed first. "Uhm...Glenn...Where is Natasha and T-Dog?"

_**/ The next two chapters will be from Natasha&T-dog's point of view and Glenn's point of view.**_

_**Thank you for reading~!**_

**_Also, what would Loki and Maggie's pairing name be? Not that I'd ever pair them, but still... Maggki? Laggie? XDD Tell me what you think, ne?_**


	8. Sirens Sirens everywhere

_**Chapter 8 : Sirens. Sirens everywhere.**_

Natasha and T-Dog's POV

Natasha was only half listening as Glenn gave out the jobs, thinking about the monsters that roamed the streets, and if her and the others would ever be able to make it back home. Home to the lovely Pepper Potts who always calmly took care of them and helped them in their times of need. "Loki. Your job is to get medicine. Maggie will go with you, though she'll be on the lookout for Clothes as well. T-dog, you will be looking for weapons. Natasha will go with you, looking for food. I'll just be getting things from this list and anything else. We meet back here in two hours. If you run into trouble, We'll leave and Daryl will come for you, So stay where you are unless it is dangerous. I'd suggest a very secluded place that the Geeks can't get to very easily. Daryl is a very skilled tracker, so he'll be able to find you quickly." Glenn spoke, and nodded at them all before turning and running off, a baseball bat in his hands.

Loki and Maggie began walking down a road, speaking quietly to each other, glancing around warily. Natasha didn't like it. Not just because of the fact he did not trust Loki, but also because they hadn't seen a _single walker_ since the herd on the highway. T-dog began to walk forward, capturing her attention and she quickly followed. She didn't need to keep an eye out. She was a trained assassin. She _knew_ when to strike, or when she was being struck at. She also normally knew when there were others in the vicinity, but she couldn't tell if there were any walkers. She hadn't been trained for this.

T-Dog turned and raised a brow in confusion. "You alright lady?" Natasha sighed. "I go by Natasha." T-Dog sighed. "Are you alright, Natasha? I asked you something, but you were spacing out." Natasha laughed. "I wasn't spacing out, I was checking out our surroundings. You know, it is odd, because I can tell where the others are, but I can't _feel _and Walkers." She frowned as she realized she was giving out too much information, but she knew that if she did not, it could cost them their lives and she had enough red on her record. She didn't need anymore.

T-Dog nods a bit. "Makes sense. Those things ain't alive anymore. You should try looking for things without a heartbeat. Things that don't breath. They just feed and growl. You mentioned that you were an assassin, and assassins are trained to find living things. Things that breathe, eat, sleep and have a heart beat. These things don't." Natasha blinked and gaped. She realized her mouth was open and she closed it quickly as they walked. T-dog quirked a smile as he saw her look. "I used to be in the F.B.I before the world went to shit. The training is similar, only we learn to kill if necessary and injure. Not kill. Though don't tell anyone." Natasha nodded. The past was his and his only to share if he wanted. Not hers. She looked up as they reached a grocery store. "What should I grab?" T-Dog thought for a moment. "Anything fresh and anything that can last, but no milk. Gets old too fast." Natasha nodded. "You think you can handle yourself alone out here for 30 minutes?" T-dog smirked and she took it as an invitation to go ahead. She grabbed a duffel bag to put the food in and grabbed two pistols with silencers and a few clips of ammo to go with it. She left him the machete and automatic -also with a silencer-.

Natasha climbed inside of the store through the broken window. She didn't want to risk tripping any alarms. She hopped onto the floor, barely making a noise other than the faint crunch of her boots on the broken glass. She made a low whistling sound to draw the attention of anything near her and instantly, the things came running out. She quickly released the safety on her pistols and began shooting each in the head as they came running. She missed only one, and when it got close enough, she did a spin kick, retching a bit at the crack of a broken neck her kick made. She then began to walk the aisles, grabbing anything still good and throwing it into he bag. Mainly canned goods and what bread wasn't moldy. And of course, she got some sweets for everyone.

And just to be extra nice, mainly in the hopes that Rick would officially make them apart of the group until they could return home, she grabbed cold water bottle, warm water bottles, some powdered coffee, sugar and cream that could be mixed in the water, and soda. Once the bag was full, she slung the bag over her shoulder and ran back through the store, hopping gracefully through the window. T-dog noticed her bulging backpack and nodded approvingly before beginning to walk. "How many rounds did you lose?" She blinked and looked at him startled. "12..." He handed her another clip silently. "You're lucky we're the ones going to the gun store. You can't keep wasting ammo. If you can kill them with your hands, then do it. We need the guns." He gestured to the ten bodies around him, each with stab wounds in the head, causing Natasha to gag again.

She sighed and walked next to him. "It's eerie...there is nothing around... until those walkers in the store, I was thinking that this was some elaborate prank that Fury or Loki pulled on us... but...it isn't.." She poke with a faintly sad tone to her voice and sighed again. T-Dog shook his head. "I'm sorry that it isn't." They stopped in front of the gun store and frowned. There were no broken windows, and the door was intact. "Why do you think that no one has broken in yet?" T-Dog shook his head. "Maybe the place has just been over run with walkers and no one could reach it yet." Natasha sighed and frowned. "How long do you think it'd take to draw out a herd?" T-Dog frowned. "One minute." Natasha cursed in Slovakian under her breath. "Think you can hold off for two?" He snickered. "No, but I can buy you five if you leave me to the Walkers." Natasha growled. "Unacceptable. Help me grab weapons instead and we'll be out of here in thirty seconds." She picked up a brick and tossed it into the window. Instantly, sirens began to blare. "MOVE!" She shouted, grabbing guns and stuffing them into a bag, faintly noticing that T-dog was going the same. She did notice fully, however, that one minute was too long. The reason?

The walkers had all been gathered in a building across the street, feasting on some hidden people that used to be survivors. The loud blaring at the gun store, however, caught their attention and they began to burst out of the windows and the doors. Natasha grabbed the bag and T-dog. "Up the stairs! GO!" The man complied, running quickly as Natasha took the stairs two at a time behind him, hearing the hisses and growls of the things behind them.

The instant her foot touched the roof, she slammed the door and placed a wooden plank through it. It wouldn't hold long. "Follow me! She ran and jumped off of the roof, landing on the roof of another building. She noticed that T-dog was breathing heavily as he ran, which wasn't a good sign. You needed to be relaxed when doing this. She nearly told him to stop, but at that moment, the roof door broke and walkers began to run after T-Dog. One lunged, just as he jumped, narrowly missing him, but because they touched him, T-Dog's jump was all wrong, and he missed the landing, grabbing onto the edge with a desperate plea. "Na-Natasha!" She instantly grabbed his hands, the bags on her back weighing her down as she pulled him up, preventing her from falling as well. She pulled him up and they both collapsed onto the roof, panting heavily. "You alright T-Dog?" He grunted in answer. "You?" She snickered. "A bit close to pissing my pants, but otherwise fine." She was answered with a laugh.

T-dog walked over to the edge of the building, frowning. "How do we drive them away?" Natasha grabbed her gun. "I've got an Idea, but you may want to get down." He followed her gaze to an abandoned car and instantly dropped to his back on the roof as she pulled the trigger, the bullet headed to the gas tank. She dropped as well and the car exploded with an earth shattering 'boom', sending debris flying. Instantly, every building on the block with alarms, began blaring. Natasha got up and brushed the debris off of her clothing, helping T-dog up and on his feet. "Now what?" he asked, a bit annoyed at the ringing in his ears. "Now, we run." Natasha ran and jumped onto the roof of another building, noticing that T-dog was right behind her this time, and much calmer. It wasn't until he landed that he began to panic. "Fuck! we're late! Glenn must've left already!" Natasha frowned. "I figured that. Don't worry. All we have to do is get away from the blaring and the horde and make it to the highway, and we should be fine."

Giving her a look as if she were crazy, T-dog ran and jumped to the next roof as she did, figuring that if he died, at least she'd be able to make it back to the prison and tell the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They reached the last building, now safe from the hoard. As Natasha lowered T-Dog onto a trash can, she did not expect to see Glenn pull up in a car, right beside them. "Hurry the hell up!" He hissed and they ran into the car. Natasha noticed that Loki and Maggie were not there. "W-Where are the others?" She cursed herself for letting herself stutter. Glenn instantly took off once the doors were locked. "They're at the prison. I was going to let Daryl come get you, but you drew so much attention that Rick and That archer guy forced me to come back. They knew that every walker would be over there and that it'd be safe." He spoke as if he were close to hyperventilating, but he continued to drive in a way that would have been illegal in her world.

_**/ To make up for not posting this week, I made you a super long chapter~! ^w^ **_


	9. New Discoveries

_**((Unlike the other parts of the story, this will be told in the first person. It's just a test, so if you do not like it, feel free to let me know. Anyway, enjoy your chapter that took me so long to update because I forgot!))**_

_**Chapter 9: New discoveries.**_

_**Glenn's POV**_

_"Loki. Your job is to get medicine. Maggie will go with you, though she'll be on the lookout for Clothes as well. T-dog, you will be looking for weapons. Natasha will go with you, looking for food. I'll just be getting things from this list and anything else. We meet back here in two hours. If you run into trouble, We'll leave and Daryl will come for you, So stay where you are unless it is dangerous. I'd suggest a very secluded place that the Geeks can't get to very easily. Daryl is a very skilled tracker, so he'll be able to find you quickly." _That was the last thing I said to them before everything went to shit. Quite horrible shit at that. Let's see...ah yes. After we split up.

I had turned and split off from the group, even though I had a faint feeling I shouldn't. But...I didn't want to be with that creepy redhead nor the Norse god who was supposedly evil...well...according to Clint. Wasn't it odd how things worked out? Not only did we get some circus freaks, but we also got two supposed genius' who can make a cure and get us out of here. If there is anything I learned in life before the apocalypse, it's that if things seem too good to be true, the most likely are. Anyway, despite the hard way I was thinking, you know, the nervous way I tuck my tongue behind my lower lip, I was also keeping a very close eye out. Sure, I could be reckless, like the time I brought the car blaring into camp, but I wasn't just completely stupid. I did not want to become geek food.

Anyway, as I was saying, I was headed to the Toy store to get some new toys for Judith, when a flash of movement caught my eyes. You know how I just said that I wasn't stupid? Yeah. I'm not. I'm a fucking idiot. Making sure to stay absolutely quiet, I snuck down the alley to catch the thing on surprise. I was not prepared for what I saw. Not at all. The thing had a large, elongated body with sharp claws and very sharp teeth. It's skin was a dark, bloody color and its brain...oh god the brain was sticking out. I took a shuddering step backward and bumped into a trashcan, knocking it over and making a loud banging noise. As the creature turned toward me, my scream caught in my throat at the sight of it's _**huge fucking tongue.**_ Think the lead singer of kiss. Now think longer. I'm talking fruit roll up longer. The thing began to turn on me and the only thin I was capable of doing in that moment, was run. Fuck the list, fuck the others. Just run. Wait...Fear...Fuck everything and run...oh...AHAHAHAHA Wait, not the time. Shit. Run.

I scrambled up and began to run. Being a pizza boy did have its perks sometimes...against ordinary walkers. _**This fucker seemed to have heat sensors or something.**_ Because, no matter how fast I ran, or where I hid, it just continued to find me! Not to mention the damn thing was causing a shit ton of noise and began to attract geeks. I didn't care. I just ran. I weaved through the Walkers, nearly getting caught twice, but I was too fast. But my luck...it soon ran out. I ran head first into a dead-end with a herd and a fucking...licker? Yeah. I'll call it that. The name sounds cool...wait...Venom would be good too...like the fucking things mouth from Spiderman- _**not the time Glenn. **_

Anyway, the things began to charge at me, but out of nowhere, this bottle breaks in front of me and suddenly it's an inferno. Fire breaks out everywhere and I narrowly miss the flame. A strong hand grabs me and pulls me up into safety. I fell onto the ground, choking and coughing, tears flowing down my face. "What...the fuck...was that..._thing_!?" I turn my head up to the male and he just looked back solemnly. "That...was a mutation of the virus that made everyone into a piece of dead flesh." I shuddered. "H-How...?" The man just gave me a hard look. "The dead begin to eat each other when they do not have fresh meat. That is the outcome." I tremble, close to vomiting. That is, until I see a _**huge fucking dent **_form in the door. The man gives me a terrified look and points at a staircase behind him. "Take it and be safe kid! _**GO! NOW!**_"

I will never forget his sacrifice. After all, he killed a licker, thus teaching me how. But he got trampled by the herd. "Goodbye.." The words fall from my lips as if I were addressing a fallen comrade. I turn and run like mad up the stairs, hoping another licker didn't suddenly appear. I break into the hot air of the roof and began running instantly, jumping from roof onto roof when a sudden blaring starts up behind me. "Natasha...T-Dog..." I glance in their direction before continuing to run, jumping from the roof and onto the ground, running straight for my car and jumping in, turning the car on immediately. A loud thump hits the car and I jump, only to see Maggie and Loki getting in. "Glenn...where are Natasha and T-Dog?" If I replied, I don't remember.

I drove. Like I mean I drove so fucking fast, that even the crazy god behind me was trying to make me slow down. But I didn't. Not until I reached the prison and the doors opened for me. I was inside. Safe. I immediately ran out of the car and puked on the ground, tears freely flowing down my face. Was that what we'd become if we died? One of those..._**things**_? I barely heard Clint asking me about the redhead. I just waved him off, only to have him lift me by the shirt. I pushed him away with surprising force. I turned to Rick and began to explain everything. "If that's the truth, you need to go back for Natasha and T-dog!" Clint yelled, eyes desperate. "One of those things could have been attracted to the noise!" I just trembled. "I c-c-can't go back there!" Rick was agreeing with Clint. The traitor. "What if it was Maggie or Judith or Carl? They put their trust in you, Glenn. Besides, every Walker in the city is going to be at the source of the noise, and if Clint is right, I'm sure they would have gotten away and are heading to where the car is supposed to be." Greaaaaaaat. He knows I can't resist the guilt trip.

Reluctantly, meaning I had no fucking choice in the matter, I got back into my car and turned it, booking it back to town, my face as pale as a ghost. I just prayed that I wouldn't see another licker. I showed up just as Natasha lowered T-Dog onto a trash can in the car, right beside them. "Hurry the hell up!" I hissed and they ran into the car. Natasha had noticed that Loki and Maggie were not there. "W-Where are the others?" She muttered something in Russian that I couldn't catch, but I let it drop. I instantly took off once the doors were locked. I wasn't taking any chances.. "They're at the prison. I was going to let Daryl come get you, but you drew so much attention that Rick and That archer guy forced me to come back. They knew that every walker would be over there and that it'd be safe." I knew I was talking and driving fast, but I really did not want to run into another thing.

Again, luck was not on my side. As we began to head back to the road to the prison, a fucking licker stepped out in front of the car and I barely missed it. I heard a sharp intake of breath from both as I just continued to drive, but quicker than before. "What the hell was that thing!?" Natasha nearly screamed. "I'll explain it when we get back." I was so preoccupied that I didn't see the licker behind us burst into flames as I drove, again not stopping until I reached the Prison. As I jumped out, Natasha and T-Dog did the same, all of us unusually pale. We were ushered inside with the supplies, and I once again began to tell them what I saw and exactly what had happened, but I was cut off. Daryl and the others were off on their hunting trip after they had found Merle. I'd have to ask about it later. Instead I wearily nodded and walked over to a cell and passed out on a cot.

_**/ Next is the hunting trio. Why were they still gone? Why had Clint gone back to the prison? **_


End file.
